Fangrlz III: Equivalence
by Destiny's Hand
Summary: Truth's leer returns. "You will be my agent of change. You will travel to worlds of my choosing and cause that branch to grow in different directions. How? I don't care, really. Do what you want. Stir the pot. Save lives. End others. It matters not in the long run, so long as the world changes. You Kuromira are good at changing."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own none of what exists in the _Naruto_ or _FullMetal Alchemist _worlds. I only semi-own the girls brought in (and totally own the general plot). The girls are loosely based, and by now "loosely" is definitely the key word, on friends of mine, though considering how much they have changed over the course of the story, they are hardly who they are now.

**Author's Note:** Two chapters so close together? Miraculous, yes? Haha. Anyway, since this is, in a way, a continuation of the last chapter of _Fangrlz II: Legends_, I thought I might go ahead and start things off for _Fangrlz III: Equivalence_. Thus, you all know not only that I'm serious about continuing but also get to, in a way, help me with that continuing. Confused by that statement? No worries. Hopefully you'll see what I mean in the **Important ****End Note** of this chapter. Well, time for things to get a little crazy! I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

_Change my attempt good intentions._

_Should I? Could I?_

_Here we are with your obsession._

_Should I? Could I?_

-o-o-o-

White noise. My head feels as if a thousand bees have taken up residence. The buzz rings behind my eyes – my ears. My teeth ache, and I can taste the tang of iron on my tongue. I run the muscle over the inside of my mouth to check for any sores. I do not remember biting myself, but then again, my most recent memories are fuzzy. For some reason, I feel as if I should be angry – as if there is someone to blame for the dull throb of pain through my limbs and the ragged hole in my heart.

After a time, I force my eyes open despite the crust of salt and ash caked over them. I immediately regret the decision as white light assaults my retinas. A groan escapes my parched lips as my eyelids fall back shut. That definitely did nothing to help my headache.

A low chuckle echoes strangely from somewhere above – behind? – my head. "Take your time, little Kuromira. We have all of it."

The blinding light means nothing anymore. With strength I did not realize I still had a few moments ago, I roll over into a smooth crouch. One hand moves to the sword at my waist as my eyes lift to fix on the thing – person? – seated across from me in a realm of endless white. I freeze. I know this being, only defined by an outline of scattered black specks. It is female now, but I know It all the same.

"Truth." My stomach feels as if Rock Lee just punched me in the gut. If Truth is here, then here is within the Gate. Anyone who enters the Gate – who sees this place of endless white and the one that dwells within – sacrifices something – loses something. Equivalent Exchange. I cannot afford to lose anything, though by now, I do not know if I have anything else _to_ lose.

A toothy grin splits It's head in two. "Ah, so you know me already. Good. Good. This will make things much simpler, yes."

Confusion slowly replaces my unease. What is an entity of the _FullMetal Alchemist_ universe doing meddling with the _Naruto_ world? How did I get here of all places? I thought I was—

"I brought you here, of course." It giggles when I jolt in surprise. "Oh, come now. You did not really think you could think anything in my domain without my knowing? I am—"

I straighten, and my mouth twists downward in slight irritation. "I know who you are. Please don't give me that whole 'I am' speech." It just grins. "So, are you going to answer my other question, then?"

"All worlds are connected."

"Let me guess. By the Gate? And you, its keeper?"

It tilts It's head to one side. "Testy, are we?"

I cross my arms over my chest and stare It down. "I know the rules of this place, and I refuse to pay a toll, especially if you brought me here yourself. There was no circle – no human transmutation – no summoning of the Gate. Nothing of the sort exists in the _Naruto_ world, anyway, since you aren't part of it."

"That is where you are wrong." It leans back on one hand. It's grin turns more sinister. "You managed it several times, after all. Do you realize how difficult it is to mend a tear in the fabrics of space and time? Nasty business, that is. It throws everything out of balance."

I let out a sharp breath. "I'm aware of that. That's what we were trying to fix."

_The ground ripples and sky rends into slashes of black. Lightning arches and tears through the line of shinobi. Stones rise from the earth – people, too – sucked up toward the rifts. Even Gaara's sand is slowly being leeched as he attempts to anchor himself and Kaitlyn to the ground. The battlefield dissolves into chaos. Both sides scatter toward any sign of safety. Trees become anchors, though the smaller ones uproot with ripping, snapping sounds._

_ My feet start to slide, despite my dug-in heels, and I yelp and twist around to scramble for any sort of handhold on the ridge. A thick blue hand grips my wrist and I find myself abruptly in a one-armed bear hug against Kisame's chest. He has burrowed Samehada into the stone, its scales spread for more purchase. "Hold on, shrimp!"_

_ Something yellow and shouting slides past and I snap out a blind arm. Deidara catches my hand, his eyes wide in alarm. "What is this, yeah?!"_

_ "I don't know!"_

_ The sky roars and cracks shut. For a moment, everything hangs silent in the air. Then the screams start up again as those that were not swallowed start the long tumble to the cold, hard ground._

It grins. "Not very successful, were you?"

"We were trying. We couldn't find the source – what tore the first hole. We thought that maybe if we found what started it all, we could fix it. Maybe even stop it from happening in the first place." I hug myself and stuff my hands under my armpits to stop them from shaking. "What did you expect of us? We're only human."

"Are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It wobbles to It's feet, It's movements disturbingly reminiscent of a rag doll. "You are – all of you were – Kuromira. Some might say that means you hardly count as human. Not always, at least."

I shift back a step as It ambles toward me. "That is the second time you've called me that. What does it mean?"

It snickers. "Do you really want to know?" It's too-white head rocks to one side as if It finds me fascinating. If It's face was not split by a maniacal grin, It might have been reminiscent of a dog. "It might cost you."

Equivalent Exchange. My jaw tightens, along with my hands. "Your price?"

Truth laughs. "Oh, I chose well, yes. Do not worry, Kuromira. You will be paying no more than you already are."

"Which is?" My stomach sinks and twists, but I refuse to retreat any further, even as It rocks forward so our faces are inches apart.

"Your existence belongs to me now."

"What?"

_Someone shakes my shoulders. I can tell that much through the shattered haze of my thoughts. Whoever it is shouts something, though I cannot make out the words. Irritation rises from somewhere in my chest, and my body moves independent of my will. One hand snatches the wrist of the unknown assailant while the other snaps up to deliver a firm punch to his chest. The movement carries almost too easily through, and when I open my eyes, I find myself perched on top of a blonde man with alarmed eyes._

_ His alarm is certainly warranted, considering my knee jams firmly in his gut and I have a kunai to his throat. Some part of me recognizes Deidara beneath me, but I find that I cannot bring myself to care. He should not have startled me. He should have known better._

_ "K-Koneko?" His voice is breathless and careful. I do not see any need to answer._

_ A deep voice I have come to recognize sounds from somewhere over my left shoulder. "That is no longer her name." Tobi – turned Madara – turned It-Doesn't-Really-Matter-Anymore. I keep my eyes focused on my prey, an action that has become instinct thanks to Him. _

_ "She is no longer your Koneko. She is _my_ Yaiba." He pauses, no doubt for effect. "Release him."_

_ I remove the kunai Deidara's throat and shift smoothly to my feet and to His side. I feel wired, restless, and my thoughts flicker through several disturbingly possible ways to teach Deidara a permanent lesson. Some small voice in my mind rails against those thoughts. Deidara is my _friend_, not my enemy! The look he gives me should have made my heart whither with guilt, but I feel nothing. Nothing at all._

_ "Very good. You are ready."_

It pokes the center of my chest. "You. Belong. To me." Truth turns and wanders away with a leer and a wave of one hand. "You see, I've fixed your little problem. Stitched up the fabric of space-time. It was rather simple once I found you, which I have you and your friends to thank, which is why you're here and not dead."

"How kind of you."

"But there is more to the problem than just the Veil. You see, your interactions with what you call the _Naruto_ world has caused an imbalance in the universal tree."

My brow knits together. "Come again?"

It folds Itself back to a seat on the floor, It's smile abruptly gone. "Every world is a branch on the tree of the Universe, all born from a single seed. The choices that people make split and expand each branch to smaller and smaller branches, weaving together and growing steadily onward to the future. Some choices do little to alter the path of the branch. Some create strong, thick shoots." It lifts a hand and points at me. "You and your friends did not belong on the _Naruto_ branch, and your actions have caused massive shoots that have made that branch heavier than the others – have made the tree lopsided. Not that this is the first time Kuromira have meddled with the tree, but before they were dispersed and the balance remained. Now, however, that is not the case."

"I'm not sure I follow."

It waves a hand. "You will understand in time. For now, all you need to know is that you will be helping me rectify this imbalance."

I shift from one foot to another, not certain I like where this is going. Truth's leer returns. "Yes, you realize what your task is now, don't you." It laughs. "You will be my agent of change. You will travel to worlds of my choosing and cause that branch to grow in different directions."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

It shrugs. "I don't care, really. Do what you want. Stir the pot. Save lives. End others. It matters not in the long run, so long as the world changes. You Kuromira are good at changing."

I run a hand through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "And what is a Kuromira exactly? You keep calling me this and I don't know what it means."

Truth chuckles and grins. "Kuromira. Black Mirror. You are empty and thus can be filled by anything – can be anything – can reflect any world in which you stand."

That does nothing to clear up my confusion, which only makes It laugh all the more. I scowl at It. "And what if I decline?"

Truth's laughter falls short. "You do not have that option."

"Our choices change the tree. There is always a choice, then. I can choose to do nothing. I can choose to kill myself as soon as I get the chance if I truly wanted to, and you would get nothing from me."

"But you will not."  
"Oh?"

"If you die, you will just find yourself back here with me, and I will send you off again."

That makes me still. "Am I dead now?"

Truth's grin returns at full force. "Not quite, though your friends are and will remain such unless you cooperate with me."

_"Katie? Where are we? I can't see a thi—"_

_ I turn when her words cut short prematurely. "No . . . nonononono! No!" I rush to her as she falls forward through the swirling dust, barely able to catch her limp form in my arms. "Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn!" I sink to my knees and stare in horror at the kunai protruding from her back - her neck - her _head_. A low moan of despair escapes my lips. "Please, no. _No!_ Kaitlyn! Oh, God. _Kaitlyn!_"_

_ Tears stream down my cheeks as I receive no answer. Her eyes are blank - glazed - empty. I can feel no heartbeat through her chest pressed against mine. I clutch at the back of her shirt, my fingers slick now with her blood. Gone. Gone. In the blink of an eye, she was _gone_. Why? _Why?!_ Why did everyone have to _die?_ Why everyone but me?!_

Something small but warm and bright flares in my chest. Is that hope? I have not felt anything like it for so long. "I thought it was impossible to bring back the dead. Your rules."

"Yes, that is usually fact, since the soul cannot be returned to the land of the living once lost, but they have not been lost yet, have they." That is not a statement, but it is no clearer to me than this Kuromira business.

"I don't . . ."

"Think on it, Kuromira. I am certain you will find the answer in time."

I unfold my arms to pinch the bridge of my nose. "I really don't appreciate the patronizing, Truth, and I really don't appreciate all of the riddling. Is it so hard to give me a straight answer?"

Truth smirks. "Perhaps this will answer your question." It crooks a finger, as if beckoning me forward.

A loud groan echoes behind me, and I turn. There, in the white void, the Gate drags slowly open to reveal inky black beyond. At first, when the doors stop, there is nothing but silence. Then, a giggle sounds. Two, three. A chorus of laughter preludes the opening of countless gray eyes and crescent grins. Black hands reach, and I stagger back.

"What are you doing?" I gasp as the hands pass straight through my chest, and for a moment, I am breathless – weightless – empty.

The arms moves sideways, out of me, as if they are made of nothing but shadows. More wrap around me, though none touch me again. The hands remain close, though, as if poised to grab me at any moment. I shudder and look back to Truth, who hums in thought.

"How lucky of you all to be drawn together. One of each. Truly curious."

The arms that passed through me hover near It now. Each hand holds a small sphere of glowing light. Orange. Green. Red. Blue. It touches each in turn and, with a flash, four massive glass cylinders appear in a semi-circle around him. My heart stops at what they hold.

Curled in loose fetal positions are my girls. Sam. Ashley. Jowan. Kaitlyn. Their skin seems to glow in the white light. They appear weightless, suspended within the glass. Their eyes are closed and expressions all too peaceful. I can almost fool myself into believing that they are only asleep.

I know better. I watched them die. I saw their lights snuff out. I felt—

My eyes widen as realization rushes through me. I felt their souls leave their bodies. I touch my chest, where the arms had pierced me. "They were . . . inside of me?"

Truth grins. "Kuromira."

My breath escapes my lungs in a sharp rush. I lurch toward the cylinders, but the shadow arms block my way. Truth lifts a finger and clucks It's tongue.

"Ah ah ah. Not yet. You have a job to do, remember? If you perform to my satisfaction, then, perhaps, they will be returned to you. If you do not, however . . ." Truth's grin twists into a leer. "Well, it would be so easy to hand them over to the denizens of the Gate. They do so long to get their hands on Kuromira. Those souls are always . . . more intense."

I curl my hands into fists. "You wouldn't dare."

Truth rises. "You forget your place, Kuromira."

"I will not have you toying with their lives!"

"As if you haven't been?"

I recoil from his words with a shake of my head. "No. That's not what I've been—"

"Something else for you to think about." The arms part before Truth as if It is a boat passing through an ocean of black. "That is your problem, Kuromira. You seek control. You do not like being out of control of things."

I can do nothing but shake my head – attempt weakly to deny his words. "That's not why I did what I did. It's not control I want. I just want them to be safe."

"Hmm, yes, and what happened? Do tell."

My anger flares abruptly, and I surge forward to meet Truth halfway. "I did not cause the world to fall apart! I did not tear the first hole! I did not tip the first domino! Don't you dare try to blame this all on me! Go after whoever started this whole fucking fiasco! It's _their_ fault that the girls are dead! Not mine!"

Truth laughs, turns away, and lifts It's hands as if in triumph. "Yes! That is what I'm looking for!" It whirls back around to point at me. "Take that anger. Harness it. Feed it and let it fuel you. You may yet find the one that started this avalanche. Remember that anger. Keep it close to you, and you will have your revenge."

I flinch back from It. Revenge? The fury that simmers in my gut seems to sputter. "No. No, I am not Sasuke. I'm not an avenger, and you won't make me one. Revenge is not what I want. Not anymore."

Truth's smile crumples into a confused scowl. "No? What do you want, then? What is it you desire?"

"I want your word that you will return the girls to life."

"You have it."

I hold up a finger. "On one condition."

It's lips press into a skeptical line. "Which is?"

My gaze drifts between my girls. "You were wrong. They do belong in the _Naruto_ world – with those that love them there. We might not have been born of that world, but when they were there, I could see that they were home. I could feel it. Maybe that was why being there scared me so much. I did not want to accept the fact that they were home and I . . . I didn't think I was. I don't know if I was."

Truth tilts It's head to one side. "So, what is it you want?"

"When you wake the girls – when you bring them back – I want you to return them to the _Naruto _world – to the correct branch, at that. Each of them to the ones that know and love them, and I want those people to be the correct versions of themselves. Don't give Kaitlyn to a Gaara that does not know and love her, for example." I let out a breath. "That is what I want – for them to be happy."

Truth drums slender fingers against It's chin. An eternity of silence passes in a handful of heartbeats. Finally, It drops It's hand. "I will consider it."

"No, Truth. I want your word before I do this."

"When the girls awaken, they will be returned home."

"And where is home, Truth?"

My stomach sinks as Truth does not answer. It merely grins at me. I take a step toward him and repeat my question. "Where is home for them, Truth?"

Cold, inky hands grasp my wrists and ankles, halting my progress toward the empty being. I try to tug free, but they hold me tight. An arm loops my waist – another around my neck. They drag me backwards toward the open stone doors, seemingly oblivious to my struggles. "No. No! Truth, answer me!" I dig my toes in and throw my weight forward. My fingers scrabble against the white floor but find no purchase. "Answer me!"

Black surrounds me and the doors start to groan closed. Truth lifts a hand and waves, that crooked, crazed grin on It's face. Laughter fills my ears as the last sliver of light vanishes. Then I am weightless.

Cold.

Blind.

Empty.

Falling.

-o-o-o-

_Change my attempt good intentions,_

_Limbs tied, skin tight._

_Self-inflicted, his perdition._

_Should I? Could I?_

-10 Years ("Wasteland")

**Important End Note:** Not what you were expecting, eh? Yup, as the categories of this fiction suggests, this is going to be a crossoverof hopefully epic proportions. Can anyone say world hopping? That's where you all come in. There are so many possibilities of places to go out there, so I want to hear what you want to see. What worlds do you want to see tampered with – to experience a touch of insanity, so to speak? It can be any medium, from books to anime to video games, from _Halo_ or _Harry Potter_ to perhaps even _Firefly_ or _M_y_ Little Pony_! Tell me in a review what you want to think might be fun to see! If I know it, who knows? It might appear. It's my way of getting you all involved and maybe you all might think of something or somewhere that I haven't even considered. The sky is the limit, my dear readers! Truth claims to be everyone, after all, so everyone should have a say. I look forward to hearing from you! -_Destiny's Hand_


	2. Chapter 1: Humility

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own none of what exists in the _Naruto_ or _FullMetal Alchemist _worlds. I only semi-own the girls brought in (and totally own the general plot). The girls are loosely based, and by now "loosely" is definitely the key word, on friends of mine, though considering how much they have changed over the course of the story, they are hardly who they are now.

**Author's Note:** I've got some great input to start things off, but a review from **Dreaming Tomorrow** expressed a little skepticism about this installment that I thought I should go ahead and address. Thank you, to **Dreaming Tomorrow** for expressing the concern that _Equivalence_ might lose any semblance of plot in the jumble of worlds and slip into a "Katie hopping from world to world randomly messing with things" sort of situation. Trust me, I have that same concern and am going to be doing my best to keep that sort of thing from happening. I do have an overarching plot in mind, though some of the details are still fuzzy and even then it might take a little time to surface/be discovered by those involved. I realize how huge of an undertaking this idea is, which is why I made the decision to, for the time being, limit things to one point of view. The alternative was to scrap this whole idea and try to come up with another to kickstart things again, which I really did not want to do, especially since that would mean a longer wait for everyone. Again, thank you, **Dreaming Tomorrow** for your message and don't worry: You'll be finding out what's going on in the _Naruto_ world soon enough, as well as continued glimpses into parts of the time that was skipped. Thank you, also, to everyone who has submitted worlds for review! I hope you all enjoy this first step into a new world!

Chapter 1: Humility

_I believe in nothing,_

_Not the end and not the start._

_I believe in nothing,_

_Not the earth and not the stars._

-o-o-o-

Wet droplets splatter against my skin and the cold seeps into my limbs, which have apparently remembered that they should be in pain. I remain still, sprawled on the uneven stone ground, and run a mental diagnostic. Truth must have dulled the severity of my injuries while I was in It's realm. Now, my left wrist is sprained again, the skin of my upper right arm is singed between the top of my armored gloves and the shoulder of my vest, I'm pretty sure a couple of my ribs are cracked, and there is no counting the various cuts and bruises.

I reach my senses down to feel the comforting, crackle of chakra in my gut. When I spread my senses outward, however, the world feels empty. There is no chakra anywhere – be it natural or belonging to a specific person. But of course there would be a distinct lack of chakra. There is no telling into which world Truth has dropped me.

I crack my eyes open and blink up through the slow rain at the dull gray sky. The clouds appear to be thin – the rain soon over. Shards of pale blue peek down at the earth in some places, amber in others, and some reveal deep indigo. It is evening, apparently, wherever I am.

With a grunt, I roll over and place my hands flat on the stone pavers to push myself up. That is when I feel it beneath me. It seems like chakra, but not – a strange sort of energy lurking down below the surface. When I reach for it with my senses, it twists and coils just out of reach, like some sort of serpent.

I frown. "What are you?"

Something stings the palm of my right hand. I snatch it away and sit back on the balls of my feet to inspect it. The center looks red – irritated – and as I watch, the spot darkens into what appears to be some sort of bruise. Strange. I flex my fingers and rub the spot with my left thumb. Certainly strange.

When I rise the rest of the way to my feet, vertigo rushes up to meet me. I stagger as the world swims green around me, arms out to grasp for anything that might help stabilize me. My hands find slightly curved wooden slats and I focus on them. A park bench.

I sink slowly into the seat and then lay on my back to once more stare at the peeping sky, one wrist to my forehead. Leaves swirl overhead from the trees that hang over the sides of the cobblestone path. So I am in a park. That does not narrow down anything, really.

My stomach twists into a knot, and I allow my eyes to slide shut. Maybe in darkness, I can more easily resist the urge to be sick. This might be a side-effect of traveling by the Gate, or this might be a sign that I am more injured than I thought. I do not recall hitting my head hard enough to gain a concussion, but if I have, then I should be in a hospital right now. I should probably get up and try to find help, but my limbs just feel so heavy.

_ The sky swirls gray with water-laden clouds, though no rain has fallen yet. I pause at the tunnel's mouth and strain with all of my senses to find Kisame and Itachi. They could not have gotten far. My stomach twists with unease. The pair could no doubt have easily defeated me. Why did they retreat? Were they planning to catch me in some sort of trap?_

_ Smoke rises in the distance, near the outskirts of the city. The siege is under way – an attack from three sides. I can only hope that my girls are nowhere near it._

_ "Looking for something, shrimp?"_

_ I whirl and raise my reverse blade. How did they get behind me? There is no way I could have missed them in that tight tunnel! My blood freezes as red fills my gaze. Sharingan. Itachi. I cannot move, even as a large hand grabs my wrist. Something cold slips over my left pinky finger, and Itachi breaks our eye contact._

_ Still, I cannot move from my spot, save to lift the now-free hand and focus on the ring. A green stone shines dully back at me as cold spreads up my arm and throughout the rest of my body. It focuses at the nape of my neck and seeps slowly into the back of my mind like cold fingers probing my thoughts._

_ A deep voice sounds from everywhere around me, more felt within my chest – my head – than heard with my ears. __**It is time to wake up, my Yaiba.**_

_ My world shatters into darkness._

I rise from the sludge of my memories to the sound of a man shouting nearby. "—a matter of life and death!"

The voice sounds familiar, but I cannot quite place why. I shift and push myself off of my back, a distinct lack of pain in my limbs or discomfort in my stomach. In fact, everything seems oddly clearer now. I blink and flex my left arm and wrist. It does not hurt. Strange.

The man's voice rises again. "What? Are you trying to waste time?!"

I swing my legs to the ground and stand, grateful that the world does not tilt under my feet this time. The voice continues, his tone lower but no less terse – impatient – though oddly calm at the same time.

"It's uncle, sugar, Oliver, then eight, zero, zero."

I cannot help but shake the familiarity from the series of words and numbers as I move cautiously down the park path. There is a light post down the way that illuminates a phone booth and two people. One stands within the booth, phone to his ear. The other – a more feminine figure – comes to a stop outside the open door.

The man within lets lose another near frantic burst of anger. "Will you hurry?! It's an emergency!"

They both wear a familiar blue uniform. The figure outside the booth lifts and cocks a gun, and I suck in a sharp breath. That bastard Truth sent me to It's own personal world first. This is _FullMetal Alchemist_, though which version remains to be seen. I know the man within the booth, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and he died in both.

"I need to ask you to put down the receiver." The woman – no, Envy is no woman – pauses briefly. "Please, sir." Funny. He almost sounds sincere. "Go on. Just hang it up."

Neither seem to notice me, even as I step their way. Maes has his back to me, looking over his far shoulder at Envy in disguise. Oh, what was that woman's name? I cannot seem to remember right now. Either way, Envy is solely focused on the Lieutenant Colonel. There is no room for me in this picture.

"Who the hell are you lady?" Maes was always too smart for his own good, even with all his flamboyancy and obsession with his little girl. That behavior was not wholly an act to make people underestimate him. He loved that little girl dearly.

I frown. Here I am, already thinking in past terms when Maes is right in front of me, still alive.

"—sir. You've lost too much blood." Damn. I missed her name. I take another slow, silent step.

"Drop the act already. You're not Second Lieutenant Ross." Ah! That is her name. "She has a mole under her left eye."

I shift even closer, wearing the shadows of the trees like a cloak. I cannot be foolish about this. Envy has a gun, and I am certain that bullets hurt. A lot. I do not want to test that theory – or Truth's claims that I will not actually die if I die.

The spark of red lightning from Envy's cheek refocuses my attention. I do not have much time left to act. In less than half a minute, Maes will be dead. Twenty seconds. That is all I have at best.

My right palm tingles. I flex my fingers and find three kunai between them. I suppose I was not out after all. I shift forward into a crouch and ease my way from the shadows. Just a little closer. I cannot risk missing this chance.

"—a heart, will ya? I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me." Maes never sees the spark of Envy's transformation into Gracia, but I do. "So the last thing I'm gonna do is die on them!"

He whirls and freezes at the sight of the woman he loves. There is no room for me in this scene, but have to make some anyway. Envy's finger tightens and my arm extends. The gunshot splits the night air, joined this time by a cry of pain.

_ Kisame puts a hand between my shoulder blades to steady me. "Easy there, shrimp. The first time is usually startling, but you'll get used to it."_

_ I scowl and shake my head, mental chains clattering silently away as I return fully to myself. "Are all of you in my head?"_

_ A sharp-toothed grin splits his face. "Only when you want us to be. It makes coordination easier. How do you think I understand anything Itachi doesn't say?"_

_ I glance to the Uchiha, who tosses me a black bundle. "I see." I catch the bundle one-handed and unfurl it: a cloak and feline-looking mask. One of my eyebrows lifts. "ANBU?" The porcelain of the mask is speckled with blood._

_ "Hm."_

_ Kisame chuckles. "It'll help you blend in. You'll need it for what you're going to be doing."_

_ "Which is?"_

_ "Killing the village elders."_

Envy staggers to one side, a trail of kunai marking the wrist, elbow, and shoulder of his gun arm. Maes stays on his feet, an expression of shock frozen on his face and a bullet hole in the glass behind him. Envy's disguise dissolves into red sparks as he whirls wild eyes on me.

"You bitch!" The pain and anger causes his words to hiss through his teeth. "Where did you come from?" He tugs the kunai from his shoulder and lets it clatter to the ground next to his fallen pistol.

I stalk forward and Envy retreats a couple steps. "I've been here the whole time, Envy. You were just too focused on murder to see me."

Envy flings the second kunai, this one yanked from his elbow, at me. I lift a hand and catch it between two fingers, as Kisame of all people taught me. _Your hands gotta be quick, shrimp, no matter how big your blade is._ I flip it over to hold it properly and reach down for my chakra. It feels different somehow, but I do not have time to ponder that difference before it rises to my will and floods the metal throwing knife with electricity.

Envy's eyes barely manage to widen as my hand snaps out and the kunai, looking very much like a bolt of lightning, flies through the center of his chest. Before the hole closes, I catch a glimpse of a red glisten – his philosopher's stone. I missed. Barely.

"What are you?" Envy scurries sideways now, his gaze full of suspicion, distrust, and a hint of fear. "How did you do that? You're not an alchemist. You didn't even – there was no – what _are_ you? And how do you know my name?"

I plant myself between Envy and Maes, expression hard. "I don't have to answer your questions, little sin. Now why don't you scurry away and hide beneath Father's skirts? I'm sure he'll love to hear all about the scary shinobi Truth has sent to end the eight of you." That last bit might not be wholly true._ Save lives. End others._ I suppose it is close enough.

Envy's eyes narrow, and that is all the answer I need. This is _Brotherhood_. I charge another kunai, poised by my ear, ready to throw. "Go on, before we find out just how many lives you have left, hm?"

He snarls and yanks out the last kunai to point it at me. "This is not over, bitch. Father will hear of this!" Envy turns and vanishes into the night.

I chuckle. "I'm counting on it." With a shake of my head, I turn to look back at Maes, who stares at me in shock and confusion.

"Hughes? Hughes what's going on? Are you there? Hughes, answer me!"

My gaze shifts to the receiver on the top of the phone box. When I step forward, Maes jolts a little. I smile. "Easy. I'm a friend. May I?" I squeeze into the booth next to him before he can answer and snatch up the old fashioned receiver. "Colonel Mustang, I presume?"

The line is silent for a moment. "Who is this? Where is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

"He is standing right next to me. Want to say hello?" I hold the phone up to Maes. "Say hello to the man and let him know you're alive before he explodes, will you?"

Maes clears his throat. "I'm here Colonel. A little worse for wear, but still alive. I was—"

Rude as it may be, I withdraw the receiver before he can finish. "See? He'll be fine. I promise. He's in good hands."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"I'm…" My voice stills as my thoughts briefly jumble. A voice that sounds disturbingly like Truth whispers echoes into my ears. "You may call me Humility. Yes, I suppose that will do."

Again, there is nothing but silence. Then, a short laugh. "Humility? You must be joking?"

"You believe in sin but not virtue?" My right palm tingles. "That hardly suites an alchemist that must be so concerned with equivalent exchange."

"Look, I don't care about arguing philosophy. Put Hughes back on the phone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mustang. Hughes needs to leave Central. Immediately. It is no longer safe for him here. It is probably best that he died, but I suppose being kidnapped by a monster like Scar to perhaps be used as bate to lure in his state alchemist friends might have to do. So long as the Elric brothers do not hear of it too soon. They might go Scar hunting, and that would likely turn out very badly for them."

"Who _are_ you?"

I sigh. "I'm sure we'll meet face to face at some point, Colonel. Have a good night." I hang up the phone and give Maes a sad smile. "You will have to leave your family here. I'm sorry, but they will only be in danger if we take them along. Here, they will be safe. They won't dare harm the only bate they can possibly use to draw you back in. Besides, a grieving and worried family is the best way to stir up troops to find you."

I pat his good shoulder and smile up at him. Damn. I'm still short. "Speaking of troops, we should be leaving before Envy returns with some."

"Who are you?"

"And that must be the question of the night." I shake my head. "Look, I'll explain things later. For now, we _have_ to move."

I squeeze back out of the phone booth and cast my gaze up and down the park path. We have only a few minutes at best before Envy returns with reinforcements, and if we are not gone by then, we can only hope that those reinforcements are just human. If he were to fetch Wrath or Pride . . . I shudder at the thought and clasp my hands together in the tiger sign.

_"The village elders? Are you sure?"_

_ Kisame nods. "Those are your orders. We can assist you to a certain point, but we have to be elsewhere soon." He glances toward Itachi._

_ I follow his gaze. "They will be heavily guarded."_

_ Itachi is focused on the Hokage building far below. "Yes."_

_ "By ANBU, no doubt ROOT at that." I sling the cloak around my shoulders and button it closed. It is pitch black with no clouds to draw attention. If the wet patches that leave a red stain on my fingers are anything by which to judge, this came off of the cat-masked ANBU as well._

_ "Yes."_

_ "You will help me get past them?"_

_ Itachi's eyes glow crimson when he turns them back to me. "Yes."_

My chakra reacts as before. It sluggishly rises into my hands and molds into the form of my will. Almost. I open my mouth to speak the _jutsu_, but the words catch in my throat. Instead of spreading out around me and forming into individual shadow clones, my chakra crashes back down through my gut and into the ground. There it splashes outward in violet sparks and the earth twists upward.

In the span of three heartbeats, a trio of apparent clones blink at me and then grin and wave. "Hey, boss."

I slowly separate my hands, and it is at that point that I realize the source of the strange tingle. A violet ouroboros marks my left palm – a dragon curled to bite its own tail. Instead of a set of dual triangles that make something akin to the Star of David in the center, however, there is a trio of _tomoe_ (if that's even the right phrase) that curve inward to create a wicked three-pointed shuriken in the negative space between them.

"Wha—?"

I turn to look back at Maes, who is frozen in the doorway to the phone booth with one hand pressed to his shoulder to stem the blood flow. His eyes dart between the four of me, panic near the surface. When one of the clones gives a cheeky grin and wiggles her fingers at him, he jolts. "How did you do that? Alchemy doesn't – alchemists can't – is that some form of human transmutation?"

I shake my head at him. "Later. I'll explain things later, remember?" When he nods numbly, I return my attention to my clones. "You two, get him out of the city. Start heading north. When you find somewhere safe to bunker down for the rest of the night, one of you dispel so I know. Oh, and patch him up. He'll bleed out at this rate."

They nod and one of them moves toward Maes with a warm smile. "Come on, sir." She wraps a gentle arm around him. "Let's get you somewhere safe, hm? Don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

Maes sends a lost glance my way, to which I return an encouraging smile. When they are gone from sight, I turn to the remaining clone. "Alright, you and I have to cover their tracks. You be Maes. I'll be Scar. We need to make a scene of this so there's no denying what's happening. Got it?"

The clone salutes. "Sure thing, boss!" Violet sparks flood from that salute, and a moment later, I am staring at a battered looking Maes Hughes.

I go through the motions for a _henge_, but it does not feel quite like an illusion when my body physically shifts, bulks up, and rises in height beneath a flurry of violet lightning. Is this what _jutsu_ looks like in the _FullMetal Alchemist_ world? I look to my hand, but the symbol is gone now.

_You are empty and thus can be filled by anything – can be anything – can reflect any world in which you stand._ I shiver at the implications of those words. Before, they had been just words. Now I start to understand. Whatever it is that Truth claims me to be – whatever bloodline supposedly runs through my veins – it is certainly a dangerous one if I naturally adapt to wherever I am.

It is almost as if my body – my bloodline – my very being is designed for survival. There is no telling, really, where the Kuromira might have originated. If we adapt to whatever world we visit, then we could have easily just "adapted" to the _Naruto_ world. Whatever power we have transformed into chakra when we went there, just as now it is more attuned to alchemy. No doubt, if I were to go to a world like that which exists in _Harry Potter_, then that energy would take on a form similar to magic.

What _am_ I?

The sound of running feet jolts me from my thoughts. "Here they come. Make this good." My clone nods and dutifully crumples to the ground. I bend and effortlessly sling her over my shoulder. Did taking Scar's form make me stronger?

"Lieutenant Colonel!"

"Who is that?"

"My God, is that Scar?"

"I thought he was dead!"

I turn slightly to look over my free shoulder at the gathering soldiers. My stomach sinks when I recognize the towering form of Major Armstrong staring at me over the heads of the shocked and frightened men. Just my luck.

_I slip through the doorway and to an easy knee, my breath hot against the inside of the porcelain mask. Three figures stand before me in the Hokage's office, their backs to me as they look out across the city through the large bay window. I lower my gaze when the middle one – the female – turns. Between the mask and shapeless cloak, they cannot know that I am not really one of their ANBU guards._

_ "What was that out there?"_

_ The mask thankfully muffles my voice so that it is unrecognizable – I hope, at least. "Two Akatsuki members. Hoshikagi Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. They have moved on. Apparently their interests lie elsewhere."_

_ "Ah." She returns her attention to the window. "Were there any casualties?"_

_ "Yes." My chakra sparks to the surface. It skitters down the skin of my arms and coats my hands in pale violet light. Unlike the _chidori_, my lightning chakra blades are silent._

_ The older man hums. "That is unfortunate. We may need to consider relocating, Danzo. How many guards remain?"_

_ The muscles in my legs coil. "None." Before they can process the meaning of my answer, I lunge forward and thrust my hands toward their unprotected backs. Pure chakra cuts through skin and bone like a hot knife through butter._

I steel myself and speak, voice gravelly. "Strong Arm Alchemist."

He straightens and steps forward between the soldiers, who now have their rifles trained on me. "Scar, release Lieutenant Colonel Huges immediately."

I narrow my eyes and lower slowly into a crouch. "No. He will bring them to me." I lower my tattooed arm to press my palm to the ground. "You live, state alchemist. For now."

With a burst of violet energy (Can I even call it chakra anymore?), the earth beneath me crumbles and explodes upward into a cloud of dust. A shot rings out, followed by Armstrong's voice. "Hold your fire! You might hit the Lieutenant Colonel!"

I grin, turn, and under the cover of the swirling dust, body flicker away. By the time the dust settles, I am long gone, heading west through the city. I do not know how I can tell the direction, but when I focus on going west, that way just feels _right_. Along the way, I make sure that I am seen by several people – both civilian and military. There can be no doubt that Scar has kidnapped Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

I can only hope that news does not spread too quickly to the Elric brothers.

-o-o-o-

_I believe in nothing,_

_Not in peace and not in war._

_I believe in nothing_

_But the truth in who we are._

-30 Seconds to Mars ("100 Suns")

**End Note:** Wish #1 : Granted! You may begin worshiping me now, **AnimeCrazed121**. Haha!


	3. Chapter 2: Three Weeks

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own none of what exists in the _Naruto_ or _FullMetal Alchemist _worlds. I only semi-own the girls brought in (and totally own the general plot). The girls are loosely based, and by now "loosely" is definitely the key word, on friends of mine, though considering how much they have changed over the course of the story, they are hardly who they are now.

**Author's Note****:** I'm not getting to update this as often as I wanted. Graduate school is hectic, especially with a job tossed into the mix (and interns to babysit). I finally got the time to finish up this chapter today, though I've written bits and pieces of future snippets - possible scenes that may become deleted scenes depending on how things play out once I get to them. I've got some good world suggestions, though - some I've heard of, some I haven't - but one particular review by **Shuri Kuran**pointed out a possible concern that I'd like to address, saying, "So basically, if I want to feel the epicness, I have to start watching all the major animes..."

I apologize, **Shuri** **Kuran**, if I have made you feel that way in the least. My aim for this (part of the challenge to myself) is to write each world in a way that would allow a reader to understand it, even if they have never encountered it before. I won't be limiting the world to anime, after all. I have ideas for some books or live-action television series as well that might make appearances - or general fandoms, so to speak. I do not want to alienate readers by leaving out details that they don't understand due to not knowing the world portrayed, so if at any point I am not clear enough in my description of a world, please do let me know and I will do my best to remedy the mistake and add clarity. It is good practice for me for when I am creating my own new worlds in the future, since I aspire to be a novelist. So, thank you, **Shuri Kuran**. I had not thought of explaining that aspect of this undertaking, and had not realized that it would possibly be a problem.

I would like to thank everyone for their input and patience. As I've said before, I do not want to ever completely abandon this tale, though it may take me some time to see it through. As you'll soon see, this chapter starts off with a different point of view, though I did not put the name as part of the chapter title block. You'll know who it is shortly, though. I hope it does not cause too much confusion, but my choice of details and information given is, well, deliberate to keep readers guessing and asking questions (the good kind, at least, I hope). Anyway, I think I've rambled enough. Hope you enjoy it!

-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Three Weeks

_Just say now you've touched me._

_Say all that I'm feeling won't come undone._

_Just say in this darkness_

_That you'll be here when the morning comes._

-o-o-o-

It has been three weeks since the dimensional rifts stopped. Three weeks of peace. Three weeks of silence. Three weeks of sorrow. We are still taking account of the damage to the village. The number of dead and missing slowly rises with each passing day. Civilians work side by side with shinobi to clear the rubble of the village and surrounding area. It is oddly heartwarming to see, and even more so to witness shinobi from Konoha and Suna operate in smooth tandem.

I still cannot get used to the Akatsuki presence, however.

As I pause for a water break, I watch Tsunade wander down the street, flanked by a somber Gaara and oddly regal Nagato – or, rather, his so-called "God Path." Tsunade has a map in her hands and motions left and right from time to time to indicate buildings and roads that still need renovations. Desperate times make friends of enemies, I suppose.

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" I successfully resist the urge to flinch at Gai's abrupt appearance at my side. "THE VILLAGE IS LOOKING MUCH LIVELIER, IS IT NOT?"

I grunt and rise from my crouch. When I turn to resume working, Gai catches my elbow and speaks in a lower decibel, thankfully.

"You must not despair, Kakashi. The girls will return. The silence is a sign that they succeeded, no doubt. They will not remain away for long. They are likely searching for those that were taken." He gives a sharp nod, as if that is the ultimate answer to everything. "Indeed. That must be it."

I do not meet his gaze as I tug my elbow from his grasp. "The others, maybe, but Ashley is dead."

"You cannot know that for certain."

When I remain silent, he takes a breath to continue, but I body flicker away before he can lecture me further about not giving up hope. I have heard that speech too many times from too many people over the past few weeks, and it does not help my disposition at all. They are all wrong. They just do not know it yet.

I retreat to my apartment and a warm bottle of sake instead of returning to work. No one will miss me. There are plenty of people to help out without me dampening the mood further than it already is. The others have hope that their friends and loved ones will be returned to them. I know differently. Ashley is dead.

The sun has begun to turn the sky to fire by the time I stagger from my kitchen to my room and collapse on the bed. I stare at the ceiling for a time, grateful that the sake has fogged my thoughts so that my mind does not reel so quickly down into despair. Then again, some might argue that the sake only quickens that process.

With a heavy sigh, I roll over to my side to stare at the photographs on my bedside table. There are three, and I study each in turn. My students: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. My genin team: Minato, Rin, and Obito. I reach for the third and run my fingers down the red-brown frame. It was taken shortly before the mission that killed Obito, and though he is in the background, he is not the focus of the photograph. I am, alongside the young woman with rich brown hair pulled up in something like a top knot.

Maiko, she called herself. I can almost hear her cheery laugh as she pounced on me from behind, eliciting a rare expression of surprise that one of her companions, Yuuki, had managed to capture on film. Obito and Rin chat with Sumiko, another of Maiko's friends, over one of my shoulders, and I can barely make out Minato lingering in the background with Yaiba, the fourth of Maiko's mix-matched team.

That day was the last time I heard Maiko laugh so freely. She fell on the same day as Obito. I never expected to hear that laugh again . . . until I met Ashley, and now Ashley is gone and I never told her the truth that I have only just begun to fully realize.

Ashley and Maiko are one and the same, but Maiko is dead. I saw her die. Ashley is never coming back to me.

-o-o-o-

_Silence finds distance,_

_And the distance will see us falter._

_Violent condition_

_Of a heart that always shames love._

-o-o-o-

The icy wind bites at my cheeks and throws thick clumps of snow into my face. I cannot see more than three feet in front of me, which is certainly disconcerting. I pull the heavy, fur-lined trench coat I filched from the military storehouse in North City closer around myself and glance back at Maes. He bends forward against the blizzard and struggles through the thigh-deep snow, an identical trench coat wrapped firmly around his lean form. Snow catches in his glasses and he lifts an arm to wipe them clear, though another round of snowflakes makes the action moot.

He squints up at me. "I can't see anything in this! Are we still on the road?"

I peer through the snow and stray hair swept from under my hood but see no markers for the path. My thoughts flicker to the Elric brothers in a similar situation and I scowl. Staying on the road is certainly easier said than done in this weather.

Maes trudges closer and starts in surprise. "How are you walking on top of the snow? You can't be that light!"

My gaze drops to my feet, held above the thick snow by a thin layer of chakra. Luckily, the theory of how to manipulate whatever energy I now hold within me is the same between worlds. It is certainly saving me from fighting the snow banks alongside Maes, though it exposes the entirety of my frame to the blistering winds.

I crouch close to him, my back to the wind in hopes to shield both of our faces from the brunt of the harsh cold. "Do you remember what I told you about chakra?"

Maes nods. "Yeah, that spiritual energy stuff?"

"And physical, yes. Well, by focusing it into my feet, it can allow me to, well, defy gravity from time to time. I can walk on water, loose sand, and snow as easily as solid ground. I could even run up a vertical wall or across a ceiling if I so chose."

"Are you sure you can't teach me that?"

I chuckle. "Unfortunately, no. It isn't like alchemy. You have to start young or you really can't do anything about it. Even then, no one here has internal chakra." I pat my stomach. "So it's out of reach for you. Sorry."

Maes wipes his face and tugs his scarf higher over his nose and mouth. "Eh. I had to ask." He shakes himself. "We need to keep moving before I get stuck here in one place."

I nod, straighten, and turn, only to find myself staring up at a hulking shadow amidst the falling snow. The roar of a chainsaw makes my stomach sink. The chainsaw arm lifts, and I shift my feet wider apart. "Maes! Down!"

I can only hope that he obeys my command as the chainsaw falls. With gritted teeth, I lift my gloved hands and grab a hold of the safe, protective covering, the teeth of the whirling saw bare inches from my face. The impact makes the snow immediately around me explode upward as the energy at my feet fights to keep them stable. The wind shifts and I can see my uniformed opponent, who looks stunned at the sight of me.

His look of surprise shifts to an amused sneer. "I didn't realize Drachma had fallen so low as to recruit little girlies to their cause. That must be some automail you've got under there, though. But no matter. I'll tear it apart!"

He rips his saw-arm from my grasp and lunges forward. I shift sideways, a kunai materializing in my tingling right hand. In our brief standoff, I had a good look at the base of the saw, and if I can aim this strike just right, I might be able to shut it down. My hand snaps out and I am rewarded with the sound of shredding metal.

To my horror, however, it is my kunai that is shredded, not his saw. I curse under my breath and dart backwards before he can bring the saw back around to bear.

"What? You thought a little knife would be enough to beat me? Ha!"

He stomps forward, but a shape jumps between us through the snow, arms spread. Maes shouts above the wind and roar of the chainsaw. "Wait! We're not Drachma spies! I am Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes from Central Command! We've come to speak with Major General Armstrong!"

"If you're not spies, then why are you skulking through the snow?"

I scowl. "We're not skulking. We got caught in the blizzard."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you attacked me."

"You attacked me first!"

"Enough!"

All three of us still at the female shout from somewhere above us. I tear my gaze from the bear-like man to look in that direction. That voice can only belong to one person.

"Bring them inside. I will determine myself if they are spies or not."

The great man grunts and powers down his chainsaw automail arm. With a scowl, he jerks his head behind him. "Well, you heard the Major General. Get inside." He turns and tromps through the snow.

Maes glances up at me, shrugs, and follows him. I do the same, and after only a few steps, a dark gray wall looms through the flurry of white. I had never understood how the Elric brothers had missed the massive structure so close in front of their noses, but now I know. In a blizzard like that, it can hide rather easily.

We retreat into the relative warmth of the inside of the wall and, as the two men – more once the gun-toting guards we had missed in the snow enter behind us – stomp the snow from their boots, I take Maes's arm. "This is where I leave you."

He jolts and snaps his gaze to me. "What? You're leaving me alone up here?"

I smile. "You can handle yourself. Armstrong is an honorable woman. So long as you work hard, you'll be safe." I glance toward the bear-man, who is scowling down in our direction. "Tell her as much as you deem fit, but I'd advise you discourage any immediate action. That might only get people killed. The boss – or one of your friends – will get in touch with you when it's time. Just keep your head down, alright?"

"What are you two whispering about, eh?"

Maes gives a faint nod and smile. "It has been a pleasure. I owe you my life."

I shrug as I step away from him. "Meh. It's my job. See ya'round." I snap him a salute and release the chakra-energy that holds me together so that I dissolve into a flurry of violet sparks.

_"I'm Yaiba, and this is Maiko, Yuuki, and Sumiko." I motion to Ashley, Kaitlyn, and Jowan in turn as I rattle off the first normal-for-this-world-sounding names that come to mind. A part of me notices Ashley still slightly at the one I came up with for her, and I file it off to address later._

_ The sunshine blonde glances between us and nods, an open smile on his face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ladies. I believe you have already been introduced to my minions, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin." He puts a hand on the boys' shoulders. "Thank you for assisting them, by the way. I am Minato."_

I open my eyes to watch the green hills roll past outside the train window as the memories of my final clone settle into my mind. They made it to Briggs safely. Good. In the distance, I can see Central City grow. We will be arriving at the station in a matter of minutes. I stretch and my back pops a few times.

It has been three weeks since I rescued Maes from Envy. Once I escaped Central City as Scar, I ditched my third clone and disguise and circled north to meet Maes and the remaining clone. We managed to patch up his shoulder enough to keep him from dying and began the long trek to North City and the impenetrable wall of Fort Briggs. I knew, if anywhere, Maes would be safe with Olivier Armstrong.

We stopped at a small, out-of-the-way hospital to get his shoulder treated by a proper doctor. I did not trust myself to heal it when I knew so little about such intensive medical jutsu. We were able to locate a doctor smart enough not to ask any questions, though an illusion around Maes to make him look less like himself certainly helped.

Once we reached North City and Maes was well on his way to Briggs, a fresh clone at his side, I doubled back toward Central City. If Truth wants me to make a splash, then I have to poke at the heart of the hornet nest: Father.

When the train hisses to a stop, I stand and tug on the long, brown duster I snagged along the way. It is a bit warm, but it does well to cover up my rather strange attire. Though I know my shinobi gear stands out a bit, I cannot bring myself to part with it. I could just use a _henge_ to hide it, but I do not want to waste any energy for something so small. I have yet to determine the size of my energy reserves in this form – this world – but I do not want to test them.

For all I know, I really am a homunculus, and like the other homunculi, my power comes from souls Truth harvested from the Gate. I doubt that is the case, really, considering I suspect my current state is due to my supposed Kuromira bloodline and not some sort of cruel joke on Truth's part. Still, I do not want to be wasteful.

Central City is considerably warmer than its northern counterpart, though not unbearably so. The air, at least, is blessedly low on humidity. I am not certain if I could stand to wear a long coat if the air was heavy with moisture as well. I suppose I should not be surprised. After all, Edward wears that long red coat everywhere he goes. Then again, he might just have been toughing it out, since he was wearing that coat even in the desert sun. That had to have been miserable.

"Young Lord! Where have you gone off to?!"

I halt near the exit of the station and look toward the source of the shout – the shinobi-esque old man standing on top of one of the trains. I blink at him several times and then trace his movement as he jumps to another train and darts along it. My gaze crosses over and then stops on a second masked figure. I know these two: Fu and Lan Fan, Ling Yao's bodyguards. This means…

From Lan Fan, I easily find Al's massive shape. Ed and Winry stand at his sides. Ed starts to walk my way, chin up and scowl on his face, no doubt dismissing the disappearance of the wayward prince. His brother and best friend slowly follow.

"Young Lord! Where are you?!"

I shake my head and turn to study a map of the city posted on the wall as they approach and pass me. Like everyone else in the station, they pay me no mind and exit the station. I count slowly to five, nod to myself as if I figured something out on the map, and then follow the trio. Ed and Al will lead me right to the military offices.

I am careful to stay out of sight, though the bodyguards that also trail my quarry appear more concerned with locating Ling than noticing a tail. When Winry parts ways outside of the Central Hotel, I hesitate for only a moment before sending a clone after her. Since Hughes is only missing and not dead, there might be someone watching his family. I doubt they would harm Winry, but there is nothing wrong with being careful.

Then, with a deep breath, I move forward to intercept the Elric brothers. As I near, I catch the tail end of their conversation, barely audible over the crowd.

"…about it. Let's give him the information that we've found out first." Ed glances up at his brother, and Al turns to meet his gaze.

"The Homunculi."

Ed nods. "Yeah." He then turns and lifts a hand to shield his eyes as he searches the streets around the square. "The colonel is in the court-martial office, as I recall."

He grins when he finds what he is looking for and drops his arm. "That way."

This is my chance. As Ed shifts his weight to run, I jog the last few steps and raise my voice. "Excuse me!"

Ed almost loses his balance, stumbling the first few steps in surprise at the shout. Al turns my way with a clatter of armor. "Yes, ma'am?"

I smile warmly up at Al. "You two wouldn't happen to be the Elric brothers, would you?"

Ed nods. "Yes, we are."

I fix my gaze on the shorter of the brothers. "So that must make you Edward. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Roy has told me so much about you two." I glance around and lean in as if to impart a secret. "You didn't hear it from me, but he is actually quite fond of you two."

The Fullmetal Alchemist blinks at me several times. "Mustang?" He looks utterly baffled by the thought, but why would he not be? Mustang can be rather rough and cold with the two of them, despite his State Alchemist title.

I nod and straighten. "I'm an old friend of his. I came to visit him once I heard he was transferred close-by, but I'm afraid I don't know my way around the city very well. Directionally challenged, you see." I give a soft, wry laugh. "I was hoping the two of you might be able to direct me?"

Ed bristles and takes a step back, an expression of shock and horror on his face. "What?! Mustang is _here_?!"

I blink and mentally curse myself. That's right. They did not know that Mustang had come to Central until they saw him and Hawkeye in the court-martial offices. My shinobi training is probably the only reason I'm able to keep the wince from my face and laugh instead. "Oh, dear. You didn't know? I hope I didn't just ruin a surprise he might have planned for you."

Ed's hands curl into fists and a vein throbs on the side of his forehead. Curious. I'm not sure I've actually seen that happen before. "Oh, it is not a problem," he says through gritted teeth. "I'm sure there is nothing like that."

"We were actually heading to meet a friend of ours at the court-martial office," Al interjects, fanning his brother with his massive hands. "We would be happy to take you with us. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is a close friend of Colonel Mustang's as well. He'll probably know where to find him for you."

My smile widens. Of course Al would be so polite. I was counting on it, even with my mistake. "That would be very kind of you. Thank you both." I blink as if realizing something. "Oh! My manners. I never introduced myself. I'm Katie."

Ed regains himself and nods to me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ed, and this is my little brother Al." He tosses a thumb in the suit of armor's direction. "But you knew that already, I'm guessing."

I smile and bob my head. "Yes, but it is good to be introduced anyway." I look between the two of them. "Well, then. Shall we?"

Al straightens. "Of course. This way."

With that, we're off. I chat idly with them along the way, ensuring that the topic remained on Central City by asking as many questions as I could think of about shopping, living areas, food, entertainment. I easily play off the "small town girl shell-shocked by the big city" act, and the boys are more than eager to tell me all sorts of things about the city. They even segue from time to time into tales of their adventures that fill in the entire walk. They seem to almost forget the fact that Mustang is now in town, which is perfectly fine by me.

I smile and nod along with their account of some small adventure that I don't recall from the manga or either anime and wrack my brain for what Mustang is doing right now. He's going to a council meeting, I recall, so he won't be there when we arrive. Then again, he might. Originally, Ed and Al were supposed to run the whole way from the hotel to the offices, but this time, we have walked slowly and idly along the way. It is possible that we'll catch him coming out of the meeting. I certainly hope I'm so lucky.

It takes all of my self-control to ignore the phone booth where Hughes almost died as we pass it in the park. If anyone is watching us, it would not be good for me to react to the location. That would be undoubtedly suspicious.

My luck appears to be holding. As we approach the court-martial building, Mustang and Hawkeye exit.

"There he is. Oy! Mustang!" Ed darts forward to meet them, with Al and I following more slowly.

"Fullmetal." Mustang smiles slightly at him.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Ed must not have fully believed me. Ah, well. He'll hear it straight from the horse's mouth in a moment, no pun intended.

"I was assigned to Central last month. What about you? What brings you here today?"

Ed rocks back on his heels and shrugs. "Just a little information gathering." He looks back toward Al and me. "Oh, and we found –"

"Colonel Mustang, I presume." I stop just behind Ed, pleased to see that my use of the exact same first words I spoke to him over the phone has the expected result.

Mustang stiffens and sucks in a sharp breath. "You…"

I smile thinly and ignore Ed's confused and then suspicious looks. "If you're not busy, I'd like to have a few words with you."

The Flame Alchemist's jaw tightens in frustration. "I have a council meeting to attend to, but as soon as that is done, I'll be more than _happy_ to entertain you."

"Wonderful. Shall we wait for you in the Central Hotel?" I glance to Ed and then back. "These two need to hear what I have to say as well."

"That will be acceptable." Mustang moves forward as if to brush past me, but stops at my shoulder and drops his voice. "Is he safe?"

"He's in strong arms, if cold hands."

Mustang shoots me a calculating look, and I smile smoothly in return. He grunts. "Come, Hawkeye. We'll be late."

She eyes me as well as they sweep past and on to their meeting. I turn to watch them go, still ignoring the blend of confusion, annoyance, and anger aimed at my back. When I hear Ed take a breath to speak, I beat him to it. "I won't answer any of your questions here. The walls have eyes and ears that I don't trust in the least. Too much _sin_ for my tastes."

-o-o-o-

_Just say it's over, all we've become._

_Just say that it's time to lessen the sum,_

_To tear down the bridge and build a divide,_

_Erase all the memories drawn inside._

-Sleepthief ("Just Say It")


End file.
